1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields neurology and treatment of cognitive decline. More specifically, the present invention relates to treating cognitive decline by oral administration of interferon, particularly type I interferons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Type I interferons (IFN) given by mouth have dramatic ameliorative effects in inflammatory states such as experimental allergic encephalomyelitis (EAE) and diabetes in animal mouse models of human disease (Brod and Khan, 1996). In humans with multiple sclerosis it has been shown that ingested human recombinant alpha interferon (hrIFN-α) is a biological response modifier that decreased pro-inflammatory cytokine production. Effects of the administration of interferon in multiple sclerosis patients are discussed in Brod (1997) and Brod et al. (1997).
The prior art is deficient in methods and compositions for treating cognitive decline utilizing the oral administration of interferon, particularly type I interferons. The present invention fulfills this long-standing need and desire in the art.